Having a useful golf tee to facilitate mounting a golf ball on the cup of the tee is highly desirable.
This invention relates to a golf tee. In particular it relates to a practice golf tee for use with a practice mat at golf driving ranges.
It is known to have a practice golf tee which includes a flat base and an upstanding shaft which protrudes through an aperture in the mat. Such a golf tee provides a cup for mounting the ball which is essentially little different to a cup used in a conventional golf tee used on a golf course.
A golfer needs to bend and place a ball on the practice tee every time the tee has to be used. This can be undesirable, especially since practicing golf can involve hitting many hundreds of balls repetitively in a short time frame.